


Two months

by rarepairqueen



Series: A collection of requests [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, References to sex abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4965034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairqueen/pseuds/rarepairqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*Requested Scene following the events of Endless Summer - 'Hyuuga and Izuki run into Imayoshi and Hanamiya'*</p>
<p>Whoop for another Izuki POV. Mainly because I need to give him more love after all the shit I put him through.<br/>Saying that, this request practically begs for angst...and then a whole load of fluff.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Two months

**Author's Note:**

> *Requested Scene following the events of Endless Summer - 'Hyuuga and Izuki run into Imayoshi and Hanamiya'*
> 
> Whoop for another Izuki POV. Mainly because I need to give him more love after all the shit I put him through.  
> Saying that, this request practically begs for angst...and then a whole load of fluff.

_Takes place **after** events in [Endless Summer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4552476) and was written with the events of the deleted scenes in mind._

* * *

 

Dating Hyuuga at first didn't seem to change many things; he was still the captain of the team, he was still my best friend, he still ended up at my house after school getting me to help him with his math homework. Kiyoshi would occasionally join us and it would often end up with him helping my mother make dinner whilst Hyuuga pinned me against my own bedroom door, leaving me breathless right before sitting down with my family for a meal.

Even so, things hadn't changed _that_ much. Riko treated us the same, heck no-one seemed to bat an eye at us which I suppose was what we really wanted. It was difficult coming out to my parents but it wasn't so bad, my father didn't shun me like I feared he would and my mother actually approved of Hyuuga. It was harder for him but after a few days his parents came around, there were a few rules put in place though regarding us being left alone in his house but we made it work.

It was a foggy late September morning, he had spent the night at mine and I expected him to want to sleep the Sunday morning away after the week of gruelling practice. He wrapped an arm around me and pulled me closer to him under the covers, pressing a lazy kiss to the back of my neck. I turned over, fitting myself in his hold again as we both slowly woke up.

"Happy two months." He whispered, resting his forehead against mine.

I smiled, pressing my lips to his gently. "Happy two months." I replied.

Two months of balancing school, basketball and a relationship with the Winter Cup on the horizon. It had been a crazy few weeks but we had survived, there had been a few fights here and there, mainly caused by my poor word choice right after a stressful day, but we always made sure to patch things up. Sometimes Kiyoshi had to be the one to talk - or slap - some sense into us but most of the time I couldn't be stubborn enough to hold a grudge and Hyuuga would eventually swallow his pride and apologise.

"Roses are red, sometimes they're thorny. When I think of you I get kinda _corny_."

"How the fuck did I survive two months of your puns?" He sighed, letting a breathless chuckle escape him.

"You've survived a few years of them, what is it now? Three? Four?"

He shrugged. "If you were a triangle you'd be _acute_ one." He murmured, kissing my forehead. "But you're cute anyway."

"The idea of making a pun is that you don't say anything else." I teased, he blinked slowly, fingers trailing down my side as he hummed slightly.

A knock at the door interrupted any response he had. I called for whoever it was to come in, my younger sister Mai bounded in holding our small dog in her arms.

"Nii-san can I walk him today please? You said I could yesterday, you _promised_." She pined.

I sat up and ran a hand through my hair, looking at the squirming dog in her arms and then her pouting face.

"Make sure Aya goes with you then." I sighed. "I don't wanna end up in the dog house for letting you out alone."

She smiled and ran out again, not bothering to close the door behind her, typical. Hyuuga laughed beside me as he sat up and kissed my cheek.

"You're too cute sometimes." He whispered. "You wanna grab some breakfast before we leave or not?"

I shot him a puzzled look. "Leave?"

"We're going on a date dumbass, my treat."

My heart skipped a beat, we hadn't been on many dates since summer vacation finished, between the homework and the long practices we just hadn't had the time. I smiled and kissed him, ignoring the morning breath as he parted his lips. He took my face in his hands, thumbs brushing over my cheek bones.

"So that's a yes?" He murmured, pulling away enough to speak, studying my eyes as he smiled.

I nodded quickly, giving him another kiss before moving to slip out of bed. He caught my wrist and dragged me back into his arms, planting a kiss to my forehead.

"I love you."

"I love you too." I replied.

 

\---

 

It was a quiet day, Sundays always were around our neighbourhood, I didn't know where he was taking me but I didn't mind, the fact that he had even thought to do something was enough to put a smile on my face as we walked towards the train station.

We didn't often make it obvious that we were a couple, mainly due to the strange looks we'd get from the elderly or those who didn't approve, Hyuuga never wanted me to feel bad about it so at most we'd hold hands, although there was the occasional kiss on the cheek when the train was emptier or if we were with the others, it was one of those little things that made me fall a little more for him each day.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we boarded the train heading west.

"You'll see." He replied, squeezing my hand.

It was a reasonably empty car with only a few people spread out across the seats. We sat in silence for most of the journey, watching the passing scenery flash by in the midday sun. He ran his thumb over the back of my hand as the silence drew on, I rested my head on his shoulder and lost myself in the rumble of the train and the feeling of his hand holding mine.

As we got of the train I glanced around the area we were in; we were a short walk away from the popular Shibuya station but Hyuuga had decided to get off a few stops early for some reason. He noted my puzzled expression and smiled before starting to walk up one of the tree-lined pathways. With fall well in progress, the leaves were already turning bright yellow and deep shades of red, painting the ground in vibrant colours.

"Seriously Junpei, where are we going?" I teased.

"Do you want it to be a surprise or not baka?" He replied, poking me in the forehead as we kept walking past houses and small stores.

"But I wanna know!" I let go of his hand and folded my arms across my chest.

"God you're so stubborn!" He sighed with a smile. "Just trust me yeah?"

I smiled back, letting him take my hand again. After a few more minutes of walking he pulled me into a coffee shop, the aroma of coffee beans hit me. Wooden benches and tables lined one wall of the shop, a barista looked up from behind the bar as we entered, she nodded in greeting as we sat down at one of the small tables. I glanced at the chalkboard behind her, written half in kanji and half in English but Hyuuga left to place an order before I could say anything.

He spoke with the barista, a small smile on his face as she nodded enthusiastically and wrote down whatever he was ordering. I was slightly suspicious when he hid his face from view but thought nothing of it as he sat down again.

"So, two months." He stated, taking my hand again as it lay on the table.

"Two chaotic months." I remarked. "Words cannot _espresso_ how much you mean to me."

He hung his head in defeat. "Where would we _bean_ without your lame puns I wonder..."

I giggled, squeezing his hand. I loved it when he made puns with me, it just proved that he didn't really mean it when he said he hated them, he'd try his best to not sink down to my level when around the others but when we were alone I had this effect on him.

"I love you a _latte_."

"You're _brew-tiful_."

We ended up trying not to laugh too loudly at the word play, there was just something so perfect about this day so far. The barista appeared with the order, she placed an iced coffee down in front of Hyuuga and then a glass mug in front of me containing coffee jelly topped with whipped cream. She bowed and left us to it.

"You didn't." I immediately stated, looking up at Hyuuga.

"I did." He replied with an endearing smile. "Just like during summer vacation when you were sick."

"You're unbelievable." I sighed, picking up the small spoon that came with the mug. "You spoil me too much..."

"Hey, what do I keep telling you? You deserve to be happy Shun." He started tapping away on his phone as I began to dig into the whipped cream, I watched as his eyes scanned whatever text he was reading, the reflection in his glasses not yielding many clues.

"How did you even know about this place?"

"Teppei told me about it." He replied. "Apparently he bought Riko here once."

I smiled. "On a date or purely friends?"

He chuckled. "He didn't say, funnily enough."

 

\---

 

We had just left the coffee shop, the afternoon sun warm on our faces as I was led further up the street in the general direction of Shibuya station, I guessed we'd be heading back to my house eventually but he seemed to have other plans.

"So are there any more surprises in store?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I haven't planned anything else, if something comes to mind then feel free to suggest it."

We ended up walking into the more crowded area of the district, it was easy for us to melt into the crowds of both locals and tourists alike. A few times we stopped to give directions to lost foreigners in what little English we had picked up from our studies and from Kagami, for the most part we drifted between the street stalls and took in the sights of the tall buildings and large advertisement screens.

As the day drew on we took a few back alley routes back towards the train station, avoiding the crowds that would eventually annoy us. It was when we passed by the back entrance of a café that we ran into them.

"Ah, it's been a while Shun." He grinned, the boy who haunted my darkest memories now stood a few feet from me. I had largely gotten over my fear of him, especially as I had to face him on the court when our teams played each other, but hearing him call me by my first name spurred some bad feelings.

"Shoichi." I uttered, my eyes shifting from him to the other boy in our presence. "...and you."

Hanamiya grinned, this was my worst nightmare. Hyuuga pulled me behind him in a swift movement, his eyes focused on the two of them.

"Why so nervous?" Imayoshi asked, a fake concern in his voice that was almost mocking in nature. "I thought we were friends after our little fling?"

I shook my head, battling the nerves inside me. "No, no we are _not_ friends."

"You addressed him by first name though." Hanamiya smirked. "So that means you're _something_."

"You shut up." Hyuuga barked, no doubt remembering he was responsible for Kiyoshi's injury last year. "And you-" He turned to look at the demon captain. "-you need to fuck off."

Imayoshi just grinned, taking a step towards us, the shadows cast by the buildings made him seem twice as sinister as usual. "You no doubt know that I taught him everything he knows about satisfying you." He stated, close enough to Hyuuga for me to get a very uneasy feeling. "Tell me, does he still not have a gag reflex?"

The action was so swift that I didn't actually realise what had happened, The Touou captain rubbed his reddened cheek and winced. "You punch _hard_ Junpei." He remarked with a smile. "But I think you'll find he punches harder."

Even my eagle eye couldn't have made sense of what happened to lead to me being pinned against a wall by Imayoshi as Hanamiya floored Hyuuga. I couldn't tear my eyes away from my abuser but I could hear the impact of every slap and punch, I felt it in my chest along with the fear of what this could turn into, every image of the last time I was in this position flooded back to me. I bit back the tears and fought to keep calm.

"What do you _want_?" I choked against the vice-like grip. "What could you gain from this--"

"Entertainment." He replied, glancing over his shoulder briefly at Hanamiya. "And this is our version of foreplay anyway."

The words burrowed into my mind, putting two and two together as I felt his other hand trail down my chest.  He smirked as my breathing hitched. I didn't want this, not again, not from him. I didn't give a shit what he did in his spare time with other captains of other teams, I didnt't want to be part of this now. I fought against his grip but to no avail, he tightened his fingers around my neck, surely leaving bruises. He leaned closer to me, lips brushing against my cheek as he invaded my personal space.

"You enjoy it really."

A thud distracted him, Hanamiya fell backwards into a pile of empty boxes with a groan, a hand tore Imayoshi away from me, I spluttered and coughed as I was able to breathe properly again, not really focusing on who was responsible for it as I doubled over.

"Come on." The familiar voice commanded, taking my hand and tugging me to run.

 

\---

 

"Fuck that stings." He hissed, shutting his eyes as I pressed a damp cloth against his swollen cheek.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered. "Just bear with me."

"God, Riko's gonna kill me for this. Captain of the team getting into a fight..."

"To protect his boyfriend against an abusive ex? I don't think she'll be mad at you. Them? Well that's a different matter."

I used a different cloth to wipe at the blood from his split lip, we had managed to get on a train and back to my house without anyone calling the police. My parents were out thankfully and I told my sisters to leave us alone for a while, Aya had knocked on the door several times demanding an explanation as to why the first aid kit was missing but I ignored her, focusing more on tending to the wounds inflicted by Hanamiya.

"Kiyoshi's gonna kill him." Hyuuga uttered. "This'll be the last straw."

"Shirt." I stated, easing the thin material up over his shoulders with his cooperation, dark bruises were already forming on his chest as he led back down on the bed. "Maybe he will."

"We should probably report it as assault."

"Probably. But we're not going to are we?"

An uneasy silence fell, no matter what happened we weren't going to report them, the lack of evidence would only work against us and it was just more stress ahead of the Winter Cup that we didn't need.

"I'm sorry." He murmured, voice hitching. I paused in my actions and sat on the edge of the bed, lightly stroking his uninjured cheek, he looked more raw and broken without his glasses on, his eyes misty with tears that threatened to fall.

"Don't be." I replied, leaning down and kissing him tenderly, tasting blood on his lips. "It's not your fault. Who knew what could've happened if you hadn't managed to overpower Hanamiya."

"Spineless coward...that's what I am."

"No!" I fought my own tears back. "You're not, you're anything but that. You put yourself in danger to protect me, you took his punches instead of me. _I'm_ the coward, I was the one who couldn't raise a fist to protect myself let alone you--"

A hand on the back of my head pulled me down, silencing me as our lips clashed, he held me close as I shifted to straddle him, carefully lowering myself to lie on his bare chest, kissing the heated and bruised skin.

"Agree to disagree?" He whispered.

"...I guess." I murmured.

"Hey, don't get yourself down about it. I'll be fine." He kissed my forehead. "I promise."

I nodded. Lightly trailing my hands over the bruises that were forming near his collarbone, feeling bad for not helping when he needed me to. He'd recover though, knowing him he'd also be more fired up for the next match against both teams and I'd have to fight back the nerves that would threaten to make me vomit.

We'd end up telling Kiyoshi and Riko when they asked about the bruises and the swollen cheek, Riko would be fuming and immediately berate us for not reporting it, Kiyoshi would swallow his anger and demand to walk us both home after practice for two weeks straight. The rest of the team would only be told that some thugs confronted us and that Hyuuga sustained self-defence injuries.

I sighed, Hyuuga hugged me a little tighter and placed a hand on top of mine, linking our fingers together.

"I love you, remember that yeah?" He hummed. "No matter what happened in the past or what happens from now on, nothing will stop me loving you."

I couldn't hold back the tears, I didn't deserve this love of his. I sniffed loudly and buried my face in the crook of his neck.

"I-I love you too." I choked out, feeling his hand rubbing my back as I cried, the feelings of guilt washing over me along with the horrible memories from before. I didn't feel like I deserved someone so caring in my life, someone who was prepared to handle such a broken person, someone willing to put himself in harm's way just to stop it all happening again.

"Shun..."

"Hmm?" I sniffed.

"We will get through this."

"We will." I repeated half-heartedly.

"And we'll win the Winter Cup."

"Mmhmm."

"And..." His voice trailed off, silence fell for a few seconds.

I pushed myself off his chest. "And what?"

He blushed, swollen cheek going redder as he avoided my gaze slightly. "Uh...nothing."

"Junpei, and _what_?"

"You'll laugh."

"No I won't!"

He sat up, taking my face in his hands as I sat in his lap, bringing our lips together in a slow, sweet kiss. It didn't distract me from the unanswered question. I pulled away, smiling slightly and pressing my forehead against his.

"Tell me?" I whispered. "I won't laugh."

He sighed. "Okay. Don't take it seriously though...it's just an idea--"

" _Junpei_."

"After we win the Winter Cup...we get married." He exhaled, barely whispering as he held onto me.

It took a few seconds for me to process what he said, I blinked slowly and smiled, all my fear and guilt having washed away in those few seconds. My heart fluttered as I briefly considered the idea before eventually replying.

"Sounds like a plan." I murmured.

"Wait--really?" His face flushed a deeper red.

I laughed. "You're cute."

"Sh-Shut up! You just basically said you'd marry me!"

"You basically just proposed!"

"I wasn't _actually_ proposing dumbass." He rolled his eyes, unable to stop the grin on his face. "If I was I would've--"

"Would've what? Got down on one knee?"

"Well you're gonna have to wait and see won't you?"

"That's if I don't propose to you first." I challenged.

"Oh so now it's a race?"

We laughed, even with the wounds from the encounter still fresh on our bodies and minds, we laughed at the idea. We laughed because at the end of the day we were still just two friends who had fallen for each other, two teenagers hopelessly in love. Sure there were going to be more bumps in the road ahead but it would be worth it in the end if we'd be able to wake up together every morning.

Getting married really did sound like a good plan.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I'm going begin to use the chapter notes to announce what the next request is and update you all on how long the list is.  
> Also I've actually mapped out an upload schedule for the rest of October so assuming nothing dramatic happens irl there should be a new request done every two days or so! 
> 
> Next request: Akashi/Furihata (it's probably going to be fluffy as hell.)
> 
> Requests list: 8 oneshots and 2 multi-chapters.


End file.
